


We will be together in the afterlife

by Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, Gen, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019/pseuds/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019
Summary: During the battle in Jericho, Lucy discovers help from an unexpected source.(Day One of the DTA Creative Week prompts)





	We will be together in the afterlife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minoriio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minoriio/gifts).



Prompt: 15 - Sharing a near death goodbye with an android of your choice

\--------------------------------------

DAY: 03:08:2038

TIME:11:30:12

\--------------------------------------

A harsh cough explodes from her damaged voice box as she tries her best to sit up.

Thirum seeps from the wounds that adorn her savagely torn body as her systems desperately attempt to heal her from the inside.

But she knows that it's no use.

The humans had managed to infiltrate Jericho’s headquarters and had turned the place from one of peace and harmony to one of death and destruction.

Despite her brave attempts to escape the chaos, she had been cornered by two of them who, upon responding to whatever command their leader had given them, had unrelentlessly butchered her as if she was a prized cow to be sold to market.

And yet, she wanted - no, yearned - to at least have some company before the gentle hand of Death pulled her away from the living.

And as if on cue, her gradually fading vision was rewarded when a blurry face possessing blue eyes and blonde curls drenched in rain comes close to her and a feeble smile quirks at her lips as she mentions to her visitor to sit beside her.

“My name is YN600: the android sent by Cyberlife.” The female android greeted in a tone which was neither sad or happy but one that was made to either interrogate or comfort someone. “I … Are you in need of assistance?”

“I … I don't know.” She elapses into another fit of coughing, more violent than the last, and tears brim in her eyes and roll down her cheeks as she rests her head against the wall and glances over at YN600.

“But I know a lot about you. My people have been talking about you ever since the … the revolts against the … the humans began.”

She notices YN600 tilt her head to the side in curiosity but there was no time for her to explain or ask for healing.

Her time in this world was nearly over and she feared what would happen when she passed over to the next.

It was a very sincere topic to dwell over.

“But I do ask you of one thing.” It was hard to keep back the hiss of pain that arose from her moving but she had to do something.

She gently reaches out a hand to entwine her fingers with YN600’s and she feels her flinch in surprise.

“I want you to … to take care of everyone here. The ones who are alive, of course.”

She licks her lips as she tries her best to breath in a regular rhythm but she can hear her heartbeat slowing down. All she had to do was to stay calm.

"We have all experienced, in one way or another, the obstacles that the evil that has repeatedly threatened to get rid of those who repel our functions.

"I know that this will be difficult for you to process this due to you being new to all of this but I know that you ... you will find a solution to ..."

"I promise you that, Lucy, isn't it?" YN600 replies with a soft smile as she gives Lucy's hand a soft squeeze of reassurance. "After all, we were not all made to be perfect." 

All that Lucy can do is to exhale a shaky breath as her vision wavers more but she knows, deep inside, that her departure will be a nice one. 

"Thank you, YN600. Thank you."


End file.
